


Possessive Sans x Reader

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: Characters DO NOT belong to me.





	

A quiet evening with the human is what this was supposed to be but Papyrus just had to suggest a Christmas party and who was Sans to deny such a thing for his brother but he didn’t expect Papyrus to hog you a good portion of the night for the party. He had Undyne and Toriel and Alphys to help him along with Asgore but you just wanted to help as well. Sans watched as he sat on the couch, listening to conversations and sipping eggnog but most of all watching you. Watching you chat and giggle with his brother and friends. He didn’t mind it at all, it was until Papyrus finally released you to mingle.

San got up to greet you until you were stopped by other monsters in the party. They complimented the clothes he got you and told you how good you look while cooking. You thank them for their kind words and some offer you eggnog. You could feel a piercing glare through the crowd.

You glanced around and found Sans watching you and the other monsters. You could tell by the look in his eye that he didn’t enjoy them being so close to you, giving you such compliments. You excuse yourself and head to Sans. The look quickly vanish but you pretend you never saw it at all. You great Sans with a warm smile.

“Hey kiddo. I saw you cooking with Paps and the others. Did ya have fun?” He smiled down at you. You nod a bit and ask him why he didn’t come and cook. 

“He had enough help. Besides, I’d just sleep and have Pap yell at me.” He chuckled and kept his sockets on you. “I uh...saw those other monsters getting a little too close to ya bud.” Something hit his tone that he tried to hide. You didn’t seem to notice. 

You reassure Sans that they only told you that you like nice. You smile at him.

“You don’t blush like that when I tell you that.” He had sat his cup down on the table and looked at you. You look back at him and try to reassure him again. You excuse yourself to the bathroom then headed upstairs.

After a few minutes of washing the sticky flour off your hands, you shut the water off and started to dry your hands.

The door suddenly opened and you call out to tell the one comming in that the bathroom was occupied. Sans continued to come in anyways and shut the door behind him. “Hey kiddo.” He smiled at you as your heard the lock clicking. You asked Sans what this was about. He shrugs as he smiled but the smile looked like he was annoyed.

You ask Sans to let you out and he shakes his head. “Can’t do that bud. If I do, they’re just gonna gang up on you and take ya from me. Can’t let that happen now can we?” He started to move closer to you. You tell him that he’s being ridiculous and scoot passed him. You feel him grab you arm rather tightly and slam you up against the door rather hard.

“You want them to take you from me, babe? We can’t have that. Maybe you forgot who you belong too.” He gets closer to you and put his other hand between you thighs. He could feel you shaking and trembling but not from fear. “What’s this? I bet you’ve been waiting on this. You waited until this party to get me riled up didn’t you?” He smirked and grip you thigh, causing you to moan and cover your mouth. 

He forced your legs open then pushed himself between your legs. “No, no, babe...don’t hide that pretty voice. I like it when,” He inhaled deeply, taking in your scent before taking a lick at your neck and thrusting his hips into yours. “you get _**vocal**_...” You blush at that, feeling him dry hump you but you couldn’t stop it now. His demanding vocal and the hungry look in his eyes. Were you really waiting for this night to tease Sans? Even if you could answer that, it didn’t matter. Sans had you pinned against the door. 

“Oh look at that..” He glanced up above you and you tilted your head back to see what he was looking at. A mistletoe. “Heh. Even you might not be getting a present tonight. I don’t think you deserve it since you want other monsters feeling you up.” He pressed harder and you could feel the bulge in his shirts rubbing against you. “You’re mine, and I’ll make sure that after night, you won’t ever forget it.” He smirked. There was no talking him out of this now.


End file.
